


Mortal Kombat Police Department (MKPD): In Kase of Love

by Vertra_Nexus



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gangs and Clans, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Police Department AU!, ongoing series, unexpected relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertra_Nexus/pseuds/Vertra_Nexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Mortal Kombat Police Department or MKPD for short.  Their vision is to keep the citizens somewhat safe, but they mainly focus on keeping the black market and crime groups under control.  Three gangs in particular, have been reeking chaos over the Realm Districts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to MKPD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to try something new in terms of new relationships, so I thought I would give Kenshi and Lao (Laoshi) a try. But don't worry to much about the ship! The first part in the series will be more focused on the Clan cases rather than any major fluff...for now.

 

“Okay everyone, gather around, meeting in the usual place.”

Everyone continued on with their work.  Some guys kept eating in the mini kitchen preferably looking for donuts from the bakery down the block, the smell of caffeine was particularly strong in the area and complimented the police vibes. Loud as the first floor could be with its randomly placed desks and chairs, the place seemed particularly quiet; few sounds were heard except of phones ringing and officers typing.  Kenshi specifically was writing his latest case report, headphones on, and of course, Johnny ‘no boundaries’ Cage could be found flirting with a girl—in handcuffs –again.

The chief once again repeated herself, “Excuse me!” but no one listened, except Jax.

“HEY!” The boom in his voice stopped the officers in their tracks. “The Chief said gather your asses around right now!!”

The whole force bolted.  Some even standing at attention when they reached the conference room.  Kenshi on the other hand, took his time, taking one earbud out at a time while he noted his last points of his writing. He had gotten over Jax’s outbursts a long time ago, hence the headphones.  Johnny finished writing his new jailbird’s number, giving her a ‘call me!’ signal before he rushed off.

“What’s the stitch Chief Blade?” Johnny shouted in his usual cocky voice.  “Or should I say, Blade Chief?”

The only word answer received for that was gazed and rolling eyes followed by a couple of ‘ughs’ and perfectly placed facepalms in the crowd.  Johnny’s rarely here in the morning, which made everyone question his motives for coming in on time in the first place.  In response, a quick smack from Jax from the back of the head sent Johnny’s sunglasses right off his brushed-up face.   

Jokes this early on a Saturday morning? Not today.  Little conversation?  Don’t think so.  All the things that kept the just-promoted rookie stable didn’t seem available right now, draining his energy. Most of the force just found chairs to sit in, or stood in the back in hopes that their forced circulation would keep them awake.  But to be honest, no one was really ready for action until the night, when the crazy club hormones kick in.

This and a couple floors up and down made the Mortal Kombat Police Department or MKPD for short.  Their vision is to keep the citizens somewhat safe, but they mainly focus on keeping the black market and crime groups under control.  In charge of the Department is Chief Sonya Blade, recommended the position by the Districts Manager himself.  She assigns and controls all police operations in order to keep strict supervision.  Jax is her second in command, but first most feared.  Blade keeps leniency to have a neutral reputation, but Jax acts like the materialization of her fierceness.  When things go south, Jax brings out the big guns—literally.  Well I mean metaphorically too, because his voice is like a canon.

But then of course, there are many other faces and voices to MKPD.  There’s SWAT Team leader Stryker, Ballistics expert and sniper Erron Black, Police Training Specialist Hanzo (nickname: Scorps), Forensics expert Kuai Liang (nickname: Tundra), and Jade! –who works front desk.

The list could go on and on for a while, but as the cops and other employees on the workforce could tell you, the guys that are always in the press and afternoon news are Kenshi, Head Detective and Investigator, and Johnny Cage who’s basically an all-around type of cop (especially at deskwork which Blade puts him on and for good reason too).

“I’ve called you all here today because we have a new development in the 3-Clan Case.”  Just the sound of that never-ending case casted a spell of murmurs across the room.  “Based on our sources, the leaders of the 2-Dragon clans: Red and Black Dragon, are meeting at The Lotus Lounge tonight, and I need some volunteers to help snake out the place, or-”

“Go undercover?” finished the detective.  Sonya, never surprised by Kenshi’s foresight, replied with a nod of the head.  There was no point of beating around the bush with a living detector around.

“Go undercover? Are you crazy?” questioned Johnny. “Remember what happened to Kabal?  They literally burned him alive!”

Few people noticed Erron Black standing in the back like a hawk until he spoke as well in agreement.  “Plus they turned Havik, who almost shot Stryker point-blank range during that recent Realm Raid.”

“Well something must be done,” replied Hanzo. “If we let this past, then they’ll just get stronger, maybe even merge clans.”

The murmurs started to grow louder in heated discussion which Sonya allowed for.   She understood.   They were all concerned about each other, their families at home,  and their pride to be on the force, but if nothing’s done about the Dragon Clans, then the citizens won’t be safe either.  And isn’t that what being a part of MKPD was for?  Protecting the people?

More questions were asked, but less were answered. In turn, the conference room turned slowly into a divided courtroom with sides for both arguments:  To go, or not to go.

_Who’s to say this isn’t a trap?—I’ve got a family to worry about—They’re growing too strong, we are going to have to cut off their resources first, then go for their leaders—we tried that with Havik remember?—I understand all of your concerns, but I’m making the decision that some of us must be present at the Lounge tonight—That’s not enough time to prepare!—Even if we bring them in, we can’t hold them but for so long until—This won’t end well—We have to protect the public, it’s our job—We have to think about the end result—what good could from this—Any volunteers?—To die? No thank you—We’ve already risked to many lives for this cause!—We have to remember what happened to Kenshi’s—_

 “Enough!” call the detective in loud but calm voice.  “Since you’re all afraid to go undercover, I’ll do it.  Plus the Dragon clans were originally our Yakuza problem, and since I’m of Japanese decent, I’ll fit right in.”

“He’s got a point Sonya.” Jax.  Always helpful.

“That’s fine then, but we need another person to be with you.” Blade proclaimed.  “Anyone else willing?”

The shuffling and looking down at the feet made the Chief concerned.  Kuai walking into the room from the lab looked in interest while sipping coffee from his  ‘I heart cold cases’ mug.  “Kuai could do it!” the voice in the crowd drop such a suggestion.  The doctor finished his drink then looked around. “Do what?”

“Kuai can’t, he’s not qualified in such undercover methods.” Complained Jax which recieved angry stares as to why he didn’t volunteer.

“I rather not get involved in—whatever this one is.”  He sat his mug down on the table in the back. “You all seem to forget I’m a doctor first, officer second.  And just so you guys know, I did not appreciate being bait for the Outworld clan case last month either.”  Johnny couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of that one.  As predestined, he received the cold shoulder from the usual high-tolerant doctor.

Names were being dropped like flies left and right.  It came into chaos until Jax yelled from his powerful lungs to demand attention and order much as a judge would do.  Erron, tired of this name game stood up once again and raised his hand.  “Fine, if no one else will then I-

Suddenly Johnny rushed back into the room.  Funny, no one saw him leave.  “I’ll do it!” exclaimed Cage.

Black turned to face him. “I thought you were against this?”

“Well, I changed my mind.”

“He probably changed his mind because he looked up just minutes ago that the Lotus Lounge has beautiful wo-”

“Uh, no one needs your input Cyrax.” He laughed gently as he hardly punch the Tech Specialist in the shoulder.

Everyone could tell the Chief obviously did not like the idea, but it wasn’t as if she had many choices. “Hmm…Very well then.  You’ll be a distraction while Kenshi gets some actual work done.  Plus Black,” she walked towards the gunslinger, “I wanted you to sniper out the place if things go south.  SWAT team will be on hold until Kenshi makes the call.”

“Yes ma’am!” shouted Black and Stryker, giving each other high-fives afterwards.

“Good. Cyrax, Jax, and I will be staking out the place from a distance.  Everyone else, be on high alert for the rest of the day.  If worse comes to shove, there might be an all out war at the club, and will need every hand ready.”

 “Yes Chief!”

“Great. I....I understand your worries, but this the only rational choice we have left.  I believe in your talents to make this operation run as smoothly as possible.  Let’s get to work people. You’re all dismissed.”

  
The force quickly dispersed in different directions to plan for their various assignments.  As Kenshi went back to his desk to finish his report from the last case, Johnny jumped in front of him, landing on the desk allcolating paper all over to fly up and out of place. The look of the detective’s face for his newly decorated office space was not a happy one; nevertheless he answered the man in a direct but sarcastic, “May I help you?”

“So Ken-anu, what do you wear to such a club as the ‘Lotus Lounge’?”

He sat down only to have to look up at the man.   Reaching for papers, he replied, “Are you serious?  This is Dragon Territory.  You should either look like a thug or dress to impress.”

“And I should choose….”

“The latter Johnny, the latter.”

“Well  I’m sorry I don’t know the place like you do.  I’ve been stuck with desk work for almost a month.”

With a sigh, Kenshi got up and looked Johnny right in the eye.

“And whose fault is that?  Anyway, park somewhere far and be there in the line by 8:00.  It will take you about an hour to get in.  I—will not have to wait and will go straight in .  Once you go in, please—act normal.  Don’t go hitting on the Dragons’ Girls.  You will know them by either their Dragon necklace or their tattoos on a visible part of their body.  We will stay there for as long as necessary to get the information I need.  If you have any more questions, just ask Jade before she goes on lunch break.”

“Uh-okay.  Um..wha-wait.  Why Jade?”

“Have you seen her old tattoo?”


	2. Mission: Hidden Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our police force is on the move to capture the Dragons of the night, but whose to say that they run into unexpected secrets as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't mention this before, but in this alternate universe, every character is in a human form with most characters being middle-aged and having no defects. (example: Kenshi's not blind, Jax as all real limbs, etc.)
> 
> I've added other characters in this chapter as well! Try to guess who they are if their names aren't mentioned!

The Lotus Lounge is literally the hottest club of all the Realm Districts.  It contains two floors with the first being twice as large.  On the second floor in the back of the building was a huge disco courtyard decorated with replicas of Chinese and Japanese relics which were accented by the lush paradise-like shrubbery.  And, of course, a lotus pond containing koi fish in the front.  The pond itself was artificial, completely made of bulletproof glass.  The strobe lights from its base made the whole pond visible from the outside where many of club goers in line stared with excitement. 

_What is this place?_ Johnny wondered.  It looked more like a hangout after the Oscars rather than a gang bar.  _There’s red carpet!  How can they afford red carpet?!_

Nevertheless, the cop mostly held his concerns on trying to get into the club, feeling that he would stand out like a guilty defendant in a line-up, but once he saw the line, all worries were eradicated .  No one specifically had an original look, yet everyone looked so..….so different.  Beautiful girls of various and exotic races wore everything from short black gowns to bright oriental dresses of differing long and short sleeves and dress tails.  Most of the men were, in their sutis, but sometimes the occasional plain button polo shirt and expensive jeans tried laughing to hard to grasp attention.  Johnny decided to come 15 minutes early just deciding to hitch a ride with Sonya and the others in their designed, ‘Party Van’ labled on the front.

Even with a early debut, the line-in wrapped around the corner of the club. 

“You gotta be kidding me!”  Kenshi warned about this, but Johnny thought his associate was exaggerating.  Before getting in line, he too stared at the club’s sophisticated atmosphere from across the street, waiting for the crosswalk signal to change any minute.  He specifically caught a glimpse of a man getting out of a silver Lexus, passing his keys to the valet.  The man’s suit matched his car so much that you would barely noticed him moving to the other side to open the door for his passenger.  What came out seem to be a beautiful bronze leg followed by hips and the upper body of a goddess.  Next appeared a stunning dark-lime green dress.  Its split went so high as to her thighs.  Not to mention the long vertical split down the chest almost as far to her belly button, revealing a tattooed dragon petruding from the crevices of her breasts.  It seemed small compared to the three gold dragons sewed in to her fabric as if the creatures were keeping each stitch from falling out of place.

An echoing of whistles and dog sounds reverberated so far that Soyna could it through her van wall.  This woman had the dress, the three-inch heels, and the long sparkling diamond shaped earrings, yet had a look of modesty, wearing her hair only in a simple  ponytail to show off her mysterious eyes of—

 

Jade.  Her eyes were—Jade.

Which meant that woman that just whispered in the silver man’s ear is –Jade.

Which definitely meant that the silver man that just past through the mini and XL guard bouncers was—

“Ha. Smooth Kenshi. Smooth.” Erron Black could not help but comment while leaving the van. “Anyone who could get Jade to go out must be a player.”

“Or good with persuation,” added Cyrax turning from his computer to look back at Black.  “You know she’s by girlfriend right?”

The sniper just laughed as he closed the van door.

“Well if Jade is here with Kenshi, then why am I needed at all?!!” his screaming into his hidden microphone made everyone in the van screech in pain at their bleeding ears.

“Knock it off Cage!” yelled Blade back.  “Kenshi asked for more than one distraction anyway, so get back in line and wait!  And  turn your microphone off until you get inside.

 

The inside of the place was nothing like Kenshi had seen in awhile.  Multiple upgrades.  The ceiling of the floor was vaguely transparent, so the party goers on the above dancefloor showed as blurs of feet and wavering rainbow colors.

Walking in with Jade on his arm, he gave off the impression of a leader with his own gang more than anything else.

“Martini? Compliments of the house.” asked the waiter vaguely looking towards his boss in the background.  The servant with his dark eyes and hair gave off a boyish look—a look of somone who shouldn’t be workng near Dragon Gangs.

Jade slightly nodded, reaching for the drink in turn.  The boy could not help but look at Jade’s—lips.

Separting the two, Kenshi stepped in between. “Well no thank you but, do you know where Kano is right now?”

The servant looked in shock at that name.  “Uh-Um….Yes! I do! I….I—I could take you to him—if you want.”

“Just point him out please.”

Sighing with relief, the boy pointed to a large table, bigger than  anyghting else in the room, located around the front of the performing stage near the middle.  There he is—Black Dragon Leader Kano, but Kenshi was not after him, he was here for Kang, Liu Kang, Leader of the Red Dragon.

Base on the messanger he tailed this evening and, let’s just say ‘past’ contacts, Kang should be here soon to look at the new Lotus Girls’ performance tonight.  Part of it was just a front to meet Kano, the other part of it was to probably get a new Dragon Girl to go home with.

Nevertheless, he slowly started to walk over, the waiter gently bowing in favor.

“He was adorable.” Jade spoke, “He kind of looks like you when you first joined the department.”

“Oh please.  Don’t remind me of those days.”

“It’s hard to forget.” She smirked in sastisfaction taking a sip of dry lime-green martini.

Kenshi pointed toward the Dragon Leader cautiously so that Jade could see him.  Kano, the obviously conspicuous weapons dealer, sat there lauging horridly in his cacophonious Austrailian accent.  Instead of showing his newly purchased cyber eye, he wore a large eyepatch on his right.  His suit was much like Kenshi’s, only balck, and thighter, buttoned white shirt open enough to see his forrest of chest hair.  The table next to the man and crew were either empty or filled with clan members.  Some spotting black, others wearing—red.

“Liu Kang’s here,” Jade whispered, “I could always sense him.”

“Then let us get in on the action.”  He held his arm out.  “Shall we?”

They moved as if they belonged to the red carpet outside.  Jade’s finese and beauty made the men stare profoundly, while Kenshi’s atmosphere of rich and sophisticated made other Dragon girls twirl their hair and blush.  They took the small table which could hold five, two spces from Kano’s 12-chair table.  Trying to slyly, the weapon master sneekd a glance at the two bold enough to sit in his vicinity.  Kenshi met his eye straight on, nodding in fake goodwill.  Kano did not return the favor.  Acting along, Jade grabbed Kenshi’s shoulder to lean into his ear. “Sonya, Cyrax, we’re in position.  Kano found. Unknown location of Liu Ka-“

“There he is.”  At the entrance of the Lounge  stood the Red Dragon himself, a crew of gangsters by his side ready for command.  Liu Kang was here, and he was headed straight towards them.

“There’s his right hand man Sektor.” Informed Jade.  “The man is like a brother to him.”

“And the man greeting him? It’s Tsung isn’t?”

“Um..Yeah.  H—How did you know that?”

“I have my sources.”

“Anyway, Shang Tsung’s a wealthy businessman and owner of the Lounge.  Many say he has dealings in all black market gangs, but the MKPD can’t prove it.”

Three men of the night walked toward the table between Kano and the law enforcers, Shang pulling out chairs for the main two.

The crowd of patrons started to grow larger very quickly after their appearance.  Many went to the bar to see the drink tricks of the nights. The bartender was like an artist, throwing shots to the air as if he controlled it.  Dragon Girls came to and fro trying to find the cutest (or most powerful) gangsters.  More than a few passed by Kenshi only to receive predatory looks from Jade.

The young servant continued to pass out snacks and drinks, occasionally having to go to the head table to be heckled and harassed.  Poor boy deserved better than this.

By the time struck an hour to midnight, the Lotus Lounge was completely full and roudy.  It seemed obvious to Kenshi now that Tsung’s income relied on this sole place for all exchanges.  For all the cops knew, everyone in this place could be a criminal.

Suddenly, the music cut off, and the stage lights of the performing platform turned on, displaying the host Tsung holding an old 20’s-like microphone.

“Hello my most honored patrons, and welcome to the Lotus Lounge, the very party piece of paradise.

The room cheered in agreement. By now, the seating placements had changed with Liu Kang and Sektor sitting with Kano and another clan member whom had seemed to have dyed his his hair grey.

“From what I hear, it sounds like you are all having a great time.”  Shang Tsung’s smile grew more falsely wide.  “Well let me add some more joy to your festivities.

“I have greatly expanded my search for more entertainers from the Realm Districts, and I’m glad to say I have no need to look any further.  I’ve found her and she greatly compliments our best singers.”

With a snap of his fingers, all the lights cut off except for the one shining above the host.

“Now please, let’s bring a warm applause for our favourite sideshows Kitana and Tanya!”

The two appeared behind him dressed in shimmering, alternating colors of blue and gold.   Another round of whistles from the crowd resounded for the pearl and autumn ladies.  They stood next to each other wearing dragon necklaces of red and silver.

“Next, she’s a beauty, she’s got it all, and she’s an ultimate classic.  Singing for us tonight is my darling, Sindel!”

Another light appeared, glowing up an image of a full figured woman of medium build.  Her eyes lit up with the glitter of large diamond earrings that perfectly accompinied the similar colored stripe down the middle of her dark black hair.

When Sindel grabbed her mike,the room grew silent, prepared to hear her voice.  The first chord of her song captivated all those listening, even Sonya and the other sitting in van were shocked.  The song only grew better when Tanya and Kitana joined as harmony.  The jazzy asian music set a comfortable mood in the room.  What was now partying on the first floor became small chatter and simple conversation.  Who knew that waiter could play the piano?

The lighting changed once again once this time slighly coloring the from couple of tables.  While sing towardthe girls new climax, Shang smoothly stepped in.  “And now, our new found beauty, with a body gifted by the gods, she’ll make any man drop their jaw.  Please feast your eyes on our new exotic dancer and and main attraction for the night—Lady Lotus!”

The three singers hit their upscale chord as the spotlight panned to the high heeled feet to head of a marvelous woman dressed in a white and gold turtle-neck Dragon dress.

Her sleeves were long,  completely covering her hands; however, like Jade’s dress, the splits went all the way up to he hips showing her thin heeled slips all the way up to her somewhat muscled yet artfully toned satin legs of silk.  All that could be seen of her face were her mysterious dark eyes, and hair so long and loose, it almost reached her hips.  The mask covering her mouth and nose, and front neck left the fantasising for the men to figure out. 

Spreading her arms out like flags, she started to move her feet with the grace of the sounding melody.  Her twists and turns led her to the edge of the stage.  Just when everyone believed she would fall, she did, but elegantly in complete twisting back flip, landing perfectly on the seating level.  Gasps and whispers followed such a stunt.  Knowing her audience, Lotus wanted to interact with her crowd, so she  changed to the waltz on queue.  She came in between Kano and Liu Kang on her knees.  Slowing moving up, she bended all the way back to meet Kano’s eyes upside down balancing on one leg as the other on happened to be in the air, right in front of Kang’s face.   She had obviously captivated the whole room including the Dragon Leaders themselves.  Quickly twisting herself upright, anger flared behind the dancer’s eyes when she looked at the Red Dragon.  Kenshi saw this automatically, but no one else picked up on the small detail.  Neither did Kang who Lotus wrapped arms around, gently clawing at his chest upward while hissing like a snake in his ear.

“She’ll be coming toward you next.”  Jade exclaimed.  “I’ll go get a drink at the bar so she can ‘really’ get to know you.”

Before Kenshi could protest, Jade was already walking towards the talented bartender, calling him out to make his specialty.  Just great.  Jade had already lost focus of the mission, and Johnny was still stuck outside.  What could be worse?   Only the fact that when  he turned toward the stage, he came into view of the spolight on him along with a pair of gorgeous eyes.  About to speak, he was stopped by not other than Lady Lotus putting a finger on his lips.  Twisting once again, she placed herself on his lap, hooking her fingers around his neck to whisper in his ear as well.  But the message was completely different from Kang’s.

“I know what you are detective.”  Kenshi was surprised she knew Japanese, but she wasn’t the only one telling secrets.  In the same responsive language, he answered, “I’m glad you remember me, Mr. Lao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a plot twist! More to come soon!


	3. Behind the Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place, capturing the views of the undercover crew and all their shameful glory. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there is a correlation of suspense increase in this story with the decreasing levels of correct grammar.

“Okay, I know you told me to keep my microphone off until I get in, but its been over an hour now and they’ve stopped letting people in,” Johnny complained. “Plus its gotten quiet inside the Lounge.  What exactly is going on?”

“Kenshi is getting an amazing lap dance,” described Erron still staring through his sniper scope.

“What?! From Jade?!!”

“Aww hell no!!!!” shouted Cyrax.  He got up to march out the van, but Sonya forced him back down.

The Chief decided to put in her input. “Well, from what I’ve heard, it’s probably someone Kenshi knows.  And if I’m not mistaken, it might be a man.”

“What? Oh, please Blade Chief let me see that!  I know!  I’ll sneek in from the back or something.  I gotta videotape Ken-anu’s face please!!!” He was basically begging at this point, freaking out those in line who thought Johnny was tripping on club-drugs too early.  Sonya’s silence answered his question.

“Uh, I don’t know boss,” Erron continued to observe.  “That looks like a whole lot of woman to me.”

“Well….Wait, don’t tell me you’ve been able to see into the building the whole damn time Black?” Sonya couldn’t help but shout.  “I thought you only had the outside perimeter covered!”

“Only in certain areas if I—just perfectly—angle my….my—damn, that dancer’s going **all** out.”

With Johnny and Cryax complaining and Erron being…occupied at the moment, Sonya turned to her second in command, who had been quiet the whole time.

“…Jax?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have anything to contribute?  I mean for goodness’ sake, I know you don’t like tight spaces, but I don’t see how that affects your speaking.”

“I’m clausterphobic Chief!  You got to take that shit seriously!”

“Damn it Jax! Just stand outside then! I honestly don’t care at this point!”

The hefty officer took the sarcasism has a loophole out of what he thought as a sad verison of an adult clown van.  He slid the door opposite from the Lounge open, and ran outside hyperventalating instantly and screaming “Freedom” at the top of his lungs.  Lucky for them all, the club members outside just believed it to be another random guy on narcotics.

_This is going to be a long night isn’t it?  Why? Why did I hire these idiots again?_

Taking a deep breath so to stop herself from cussing someone out, Sonya gathered herself.  “Okay, I’m going to need all of you to CALM THE FUCK DOWN THIS FUCKING INSTANT, OR I SWEAR TO GODS, NONE OF YOU WILL SEE DAYLIGHT!!!!”

Obviously, her deep breathing didn’t work, but her outburst got everyone’s attention.

Sonya continued, “Now let’s assess the main problem here: Someone knows Kenshi’s real identity.  But the good news is that Kenshi left us a clue: Kenshi addressed the…dancer as Mr. Lao”

“Wait, did you say Lao?” said Johnny.  “Kung Lao?”

“I’m not sure.  Why Johnny?  Do you know something?”

“Do you remember this morning, when I knocked over Kenshi’s papers?  Helping him pick them up, I noticed his current report was on someone named Lao.  He was—um, a witness to—something.”

“Witness to what?”

* * *

 

 

“You should leave here,” contested Lao.  He distracted the conversation from the public by doing some fancy legwork while on Kenshi.

“I’ll leave,” grabbing Lao’s thigh, “When I have what I need.”  His hands slowly moved down the dancer’s leg to lift it up in the air.

Gaining control of ‘her’ body again, ‘Lotus’ slid off the detective’s lap to finish the performance.

“Your funeral.”

Kenshi couldn’t help watching Lotus finish the performance, despite him being a man in a dress.

_If anything, I respect him for making it this far without any suspicion._

The performance ended with Lotus doing a split on stage.  Everyone applausing created a much louder sound to Lounge, making it once again lively for conversation and dancing.  The women performers and the servant playing the piano, bowed in respect as the host came back on stage, carrying  what looked like a lotus.  The dancer received the flower from Shang willing enough to put the beautiful blossom in her flowing hair.  The detective could see however, that it was a cover for the owner whispering in her ear, and based the two staring a the infamous Dragon Leader—

“Yes! I finally made it in! Suck it polo-shirt freak!”  Well……..here’s Johnny.  “Look out everyone, cause I am ready to—ooohhh! There’s a party bar!”

Before any time had passed, Shang seemed to glide across the floor with Lao’s hand in tow straight towards Kano and Kang.

 _This isn’t going to end well_.  Kenshi thought. _Not for anyone._

* * *

 

 

Jade saw Johnny moving in a groovy manner to the bar where she was standing.  She welcomed him with tipsy, but welcoming arms.

“Johnny! _*hic*_ —I think I took a shot too many.”

“Uh-huh.  How many times have you said that tonight?”

Jade raised her head high to answer, but completely forgot the question.

“Hey Johnny! Can you watch Kenshi for me?”

“HA!” grabbing the glass from Jade’s lips, “Not until I get a shot at—”

“Don’t you dare take a sip!” protested Cyrax from the van.  “The last thing I need  is any more drunkards and high addicts around Jade!”

Black laughed. “She’s not your girlfriend Cryax.”

“Oh my God Erron shut up, she is!” the I.T. boy started to whine again.

It acted like a chain reaction. “Dammit why am I always the screwed one here?” The newbie cop complaining? Again?  You could bet Sonya was going to put him through training again with Scorps if he said one more smartass comment.

“You’re screwed? Well hah—I gonna go screw up some Dragons then.”  Jade straightened herself.  “Starting with Ka—, um, K-Ka….No! No! Yes? Oh yeah.”

The undercover office clerk began to wobble back and forth through out the bar crowd without missing a step.  Much like a DUI test, she tried her best to walk in a straight line with her arms out.

Johnny, who was not-under-the-influence sober, could not catch the drunken mistress before the crowd spit her out, but swallowed him in.  It seemed as if the bartender hypothsized the rowdy alcohol lovers by throwing three shakers in the air simulataneously, but also being able to catch them one at a time.

* * *

 

 

“Have you found that file yet?” in her line of vison she could see Cyrax vigorously typing on his dashboard filled with more symbols than should be allowed.

“No, Not yet—ope! Nevermind.” He unplugged the digital tablet in the corner and passed it to his chief.

“It saids, ‘Kung Lao was the witness to the murder of his minor, Kung Jin.’”

“I remember that case.” Erron Black intruded.  “A gang drive-by.  Kenshi believed that downtown area was a border between the Red Dragons and the Outworld Pact.  The Dragons were aiming to take back some of their stock.”

He paused.  “Saw the body with Kuai.  Poor kid.  Wasn’t even 13 yet—had **four** bullet entries coming from his back and out his chest.” Choking on his words, he continued. “A….fatality was to be expected.”

“Lao apparently was the one who called emergency services.” Sonya went on, “When Kenshi and the others reached the scene, ‘Lao appeared distraught, clutching the dead child in his arms.’”

Cyrax added,“He also agreed to testify against Kang for the murders and other injuries, but then his shop ‘mysteriously’ caught on fire.  He’s been missing since.”

“Until now.”  Black moved his scope towards the Dragon table. “You were right chief, Lady Lotus is not much of a lady at all, and he’s heading straight towards Liu Kang!”

In a panic, Sonya switched frequencies her earpiece.  “This is Sonya to Kenshi, you need to —”

“I already know.”  The agent was about to walk stragiht into the Dragon’s fire.


	4. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation you've all been waiting for is about to go down along with other surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Chapter 3 was kind of all over the place. I can assure you that Chapter 4 is a lot better and moves the plot much further than all the other chapters.

“Kano, Kang, let me introduce you to Lady Lotus.”  Shang held her hand high as she performed a small twirl to display her…assets, and bowed before the Dragons.  Surrounding the leaders sat their members drawing closer to her figure to receive a mental picture of her figure.

“It is—quite a pleasure to meet you two.  I—”

Without warning, the force of Liu Kang’s hand upon Lotus’ arm made her fall into his lap.  His grip of his arm acted like a seat-belt holding Lao down tightly on top of him.

“Quite the performance for your first night.”  He sneered into his newfound Dragon Girl’s neck.  “I wonder if you also give private shows.”

Nothing but signs of disgust could be read off of Lao’s face, yet lucky enough for him his back was turned.  Nevertheless, he had to convince himself to retain a poker face due to Kano staring him down which he thought would be difficult for the Black Dragon to do.

“I will leave you all to your—endeavors.”  Untucking the neatly designed pocket watch from his vest as he walked away, the owner looked at the time, deciding on whether or not he should bring out more performers for the night.

Kenshi wanted to rush to Lao, but that would only make everyone suspicious.  The best he could possibly do at this time was to act suave, perhaps take a risk and talk to some Dragon Girls for intel.  Anything that gave him time to come up with fake credentials he tried.  Sort of annoyed in a way, the detective could not stop imagining how much easier this would be if he had—

“Hello Babe-by!  Did ya miss me?”  The horrible Kano imitation made everyone at the Dragon tables look a the woman bold enough to talk like that to the head honchos.

_Dammit Jade!_  Kenshi thought.  _She freaking drunk out of her mind.  And where the hell did Johnny go?_

With no caution whatsoever, she jumped into the lap of Kano, overreaching his neck to plant a teasing kiss on it.

Lao was shocked.  Kenshi didn’t think she would go that far.  Johnny relieving himself of the bar crowd cursed under his breath when he saw his overly buzzed co-worker in the arms of the enemy, which had occurred completely under his supervision.

_Shit! Kenshi’s gonna kill me now.  That is, if we don’t die from this mission first._

Kano, on the other hand, seemed happily surprised.

“Well ‘ello Jade!” he patted on her hip causing all of her curves to giggle as she laughed.  “My favorite Dragon Girl!  Where in the bloody blazes have you been all these years?”

“Oh you know……doing, hah-haaaa!..........some stuff.” She formed air quotes over he last words.

“Well whatever ‘stuff’ you been doing haven’t take a toll on er’ beauty mate.”

Lao caring about this random stranger’s safety, tried to intervene.  “Well at the moment, she doesn’t seem to be in her right mind.”

The Dragon leader along with his grey-hair sidekick spoke in unison,  “When is she ever?”

They all laughed at the table including the highly amused Jade and Kang.  Lad did his best to smile coyly.

“Kennnssshiiii! What is going on?” the techie whined through the headset.  “Did I hear Jade talking to a man?  A very dangerous man?!!!”

“God, shut up Cryax I’m trying to think.   And don’t worry about it…...for now”

“WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!”  Cryax tried to leave again, but Jax still standing outside pushed the man back in.

Sonya facepalmed.

Kano continued, “Ha Haaaah! But seriously baby, where have you been?  Me, Kang and the gang haven’t been the same without your hypnotizing belly dances at the ol’ Kitty Kantina.”

“Until now.” Liu couldn’t resist the blossom in his arms much any longer.  His hands started moving up the white dress.  Any farther than Lao’s upper thigh, and he would have been in for quite the surprise: a mini pistol strapped to his inner leg.

“She works for me actually.” Detective Takahashi had a completely different atmosphere about him now: suit unbuttoned so you see his white undershirt also unbuttoned by the first two.  Hair tossed around so he looked a little unkept but still quite formal.  Much like a male model prepared for his close-up.  All the ladies at the gang tables swooned, except Jade, who whistled.  “Ow OW!  Hello hot stuff!”

“I was thinking that you were the reason as soon as you came in wit’er.”  Kano gave him the same stare as before, only more strained; his faced clenched as he grasped Jade tighter not willing to let her go.

“In fact, I came over in hopes of convincing Ms. Lotus to join our—” he looked back at Shang having a discussion with his servants, yet still making direct contact with the imitator. “our association.”

“Association you say?” the Master Red Dragon looked slightly intrigued at the thought.  “And what’s the name of this—association?”

“The Silver Fangs.” The title rolled right off the tongue of the detective without a hitch of concern.  The name was quite legit, and Kenshi knew this, considering the fact that the words made up the name of one of the most notorious gangs in the Realm Districts a long time ago.

“So their coming back huh?”

“We never left.  We’ve just…” He turned to stare intensely at the performer. “ **been in hiding for some time.** ”  Lotus couldn’t help but blush profusely red.

Members induced in whispers at the sound of such a name, such a power gang, such a force to be reckoned with.  That name, was never to be spoken again.  It was a rule all the 3 Clans could agree on.  But now this agent out of the blue shattered such a false law.

Nevertheless, Kenshi continued, now filled with the utmost confidence.  “But now I’m here, there’s business to discuss.”  Grabbing a seat from the table, Kenshi swung it around a complete 360, deciding to sit back of the chair first.  “Jade?  Why don’t you entertain our client J.C. over there?”

“Oh—ha ha!  Ahhh…..I—totally forgot about him!”  She kissed Kano once more as she flew off him.  She also gave Kang an air kiss when walking towards Johnny.

* * *

 

 

As if Johnny wasn’t freaking out before, he was panicking now.  Over by a window he stood, pretending to act like an important businessman who kept tapping his foot to the music.

He could see Kenshi and decided he couldn’t be in any immediate danger, plus joining him would not help his case.  Though is was against his normal actions, the newbie decided to stay put for once, believing that to be best in the current situation.

“Um, Hey, ah—um, John—wait. No, that’s not right.  Oh, I know!  Jay-Z!  No, hm…Jay….Jay…Sea!  J.C.!” She appeared in from of the cop out nowhere and started to circle him like a snake hidden in the grass.  “Sorry I gave you the slip…hmmm.”

“Sorry my ass.”  He grabbed her by the waist his time so that she couldn’t get away again.  “You scared everyone half to death!”

“Yeah whatever,” Jade slipped on his shoulder, “Hey, did you see the dancer in the white dress? She’s **very** pretty.”

“Actually she’s…” he thought about telling , but it wouldn't have helped.  “Oh, just forget it.”

* * *

 

 

Kenshi, now without direct back-up…again, sat amongst the Real Dragon Members.  He watched Kang become so increasingly intolerable, that Lao grew more fierce with anger, eyes burning with intensity in the hands of the man who ruined his life.

To be honest,  Lao did not plan on escaping, but having the detective this close—   Getting revenge and causing his death would achieve nothing but an all out war.

Plus he knew Kenshi—not well in terms of lifestyle, but well enough to know that they weren’t too different from one another.  It had been less than a month from Lao’s case that Kenshi’s wife had been murdered, yet instead of weeping or seeking tainted revenge…

_He helped me._ He thought.  _But once you’ve made an enemy of the clan, its hard to come out_ — _unscathed and not broken inside._

And there he goes again, Kenshi staring at Lao, both looking through the other’s disguises.  Lao didn’t want to acknowledge him looking like this, so defeated, yet it was inevitable.  Kang had his lips all over his neck.  Yes, he was embarrassed. No one else had recognize him but the detective; however, what shame he felt was quickly removed when he realized that Kenshi remained furious as well, completely hidden from the the untrained eye with a smile filled with coyness and cockiness.  But he only saw this when Kang touched him inappropriately as if the Dragon leader was showing off his new plaything.

“So other than dealing in the new prescription drugs,” smirked Kano while lighting his cigar, “What other gang business are ya’ into?”

“Perhaps we can deal with the Fangs ourselves.” Kang concluded.  Holding Lao’s chin, he slide thumb around the edges of his ‘Dragon girl’s’ porcelain face, staring at the performer with desire.

Then it happened.

The untamed Dragon pressed his lips among the intricate Lotus.

The gang members cheered and whistled.  Johnny and Jade stared in shock only to look away to avoid the eyes of Shang Tsung, of which he also did not approve of the sudden PDA.

Chief Blade and those cops outside grew silent from their once bubbling calls for extra S.W.A.T. reinforcement when Johnny gave them the news with Erron’s confirmation being a intense cursing session.

But Kenshi…..snapped.

No one else saw it but his acquaintances in the room including Lao, whose face grew blush again when his lips finally parted from the sexual demon.

Still, the detective kept his composure, though it had been shaken from his calm core.

“Actually,” said Kenshi raising his glass, “You’re dealing with **my business** right now.”

“Ohhhhh….shit no.” whispered Johnny.

“Oh hell yaaasss!!!” screamed Jade in the bar crowd.  “Its about to become a Dragon Duel up in here!  ROUND ONE, FIGHT!”

“I don’t understand.”  Kano puffed smoke which his Gray-haired assitant seemed to manipulate with his fingers.

“I **own** Lotus, just like I own Jade.” The cop knew he was losing his cool and swallowed his whiskey down whole.

“So lady trade?”

“We prefer to call it  ‘lady lending’” he murmured.  “I ‘lended’ Lotus to Tsung for tonight’s performance in order to show her off but—

Kenshi slammed the glass on the table soon before sliding his chair forward with immense force when he stood.  “If you want more, you’re gonna have to **give** more.”

It was almost instinct-like how quickly but smoothly Lao grasped the hand of the detective once presented to him.

They both dismissed themselves elegantly from the table while Kenshi whispered in Kano’s ear:

“We’ll come back when you have an offer.”

Lao, following Kenshi acted confused but delighted when Shang Tusung led the two through a door camouflaged to the decorated walls as if this whole night had been….planned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! I have already written a lot more into the plot, I'm just in the process of editing. Hopefully the other chapters will be up soon!


End file.
